User blog:PetersCorporal/Hiatus?/Long-running plots
Hi community! First of all I want to say sorry for not being so active in the wiki these days but school is keeping me really busy sometimes so maybe I won't have time to post everyday as you've surely already noticed. However, I'm not planning to go on a hiatus anytime soon so I'll upload my cases as much as I can. Besides, I want to talk about one more thing. You do not know this but in fact I'm currently working on Case #63! That means, I'm just three cases away from writing the Townville finale (only 3 cases away!). I wanted to write more often or upload less to the wiki in order to keep the pace I'd gotten to of being 11 cases further from the one I work on in the wiki at that time, but just in case I want to reach Case #66 (the finale) by the same time I do it in the wiki. Why? Well, because if there's anything I forgot to add in my cases I won't be able to change Townville to make it clear so I'm in the real need of YOU, my readers! In this blog post I'll leave some long running questions that NEED to be answered before I write "Case #1" from the second city in my notebook. This way I'll be sure of what things I have to say in my cases. What is the help you can give me? Well, just any question that I did not add here and that is a plot point that hasn't been clarified yet, you can leave in the comments and I'll add it! If there are questions I don't add on the list it's because it has been answered in a case that I've already written though maybe not published in the wiki (for instance, "who is the wizard of seas?" is something you don't know yet but I have already written the Cultural Center's finale answering that question and you'll be able to read it soon too!). So, you know, you can take a look at the questions here and try to figure them out and also add your own that you think are important to be answered before Townville ends! I'll be adding just a few at first and as I go on remembering them or including them in the cases I'll be uploading here soon, I'll add more of them. *Who is Dr. Cyanide?'' (Already thought who)'' *Why did Dr. Cyanide's poisoned plants die but after that the cyanide was never enough to kill the animals or people? (Already thought why) *Why did Dr. Cyanide put cyanide in Linda's sauce when it was a contradiction to their pattern? (Haven't thought why yet) *How did David Hickets know Doodley had been arrested and why did he try to frame him if he knew about this? (Already know how and why) *What's the truth behind Jessica Trimmle's death?'' (Already thought what it is)'' *How did Dr. Cyanide manage to get in the police headquarters to poison Sabrina's parfaits? (Already thought how) *Why did Harry Clover claim to be Dr. Cyanide in his suicide note? (Already thought why) *Why did the United Socialism leaflet appear in Lucy Loas' shop after Dr. Cyanide broke in it?'' (Haven't thought why yet)'' *What do Dr. Cyanide and Doodley have in common? (Already thought what it is) *How did Dr. Cyanide discover that the police knew they weren't Harry Clover after Linda confirmed it? (Already thought how) *Why did Bryan Stefode leave his contract with Eliza Plans at Seaside Hotel instead of simply tearing it up or trashing it or hiding it in his office? (Already thought why) *Why did Octavius hear "day" in the background when he was talking to Dr. Cyanide on the phone? (Already thought why) Category:Blog posts